Akai Ito Hi no Ageha -Red Thread of the Flame ButterFly-
by hibiki kurenai
Summary: [a sequel from Red ButterFly Promise, 2/2-End] Kedua ujung benang merah yang dulu terlepas itu kini saling menjalin kembali. Menciptakan permadani berlukiskan matahari terbit jingga keemasan yang indah mengagumkan. Matahari muda, sebuah awal dari lembaran kisah cinta yang baru... /still YAOI! not G.S.!/ [a sweet fantasy EXO fics, KrisTao couple]
1. Chapter 1

Author : Hibiki Kurenai

.

.

Title : _**Akai Ito Hi no Ageha**_** –Benang Merah sang Kupu-kupu Api-**

**[a sequel from Red ButterFly Promise]**

**.**

**.**

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Fluffy, Action, Comedy

Cast : EXO, SHINee, TVXQ, SuJu

Minor : B.A.P, Beast, Infinite, VIXX

Pair : Kris x Tao

Setting : Alternate Universe (about Golden Drake – _Ageha Youkai_)

Rate : T (dipertanyakan)

Length : 1 of 2

.

.

DisClaim : semoga amal dan ibadah semuanya di terima di sisi-Nya. *PLAKK! BUGH! DHIESS! dihajar massa* euhm... mereka semua milik Yang Maha Kuasa dan orang tua masing2. Hehehe...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Warn : bahasa rada slengean, alur kecepetan, length extra panjang more than 5000 word, banyak chara numpang lewat, humor gaje. Coz gue asli.x dari fandom JapanRocks, jadi harap maklum kalo di fics ini ada dialog yang pake bahasa Jepang yak? hehehe...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

…_**Glossary…**_

.

.

.

Buat keperluan cerita fantasy ini, akan ada beberapa orang yang di paruh pertama sequel ini yang dipanggil dengan _Nihon-mei_-nya (nama Jepang-nya) –yang hasil imajinasi author sendiri–. Jadi mohon jangan kaget.

.

.

_Nihon-mei_ ::

.

Huang [Kim] KangIn :: Momoi Ginga. Nama kecilnya diambil dari kanji 'Galaksi yang besar'. Leader main branch keluarga Huang.

Huang [Park] LeeTeuk / LiTe :: Momoi Hikari. Nama yang berarti 'Cahaya'. Istri KangIn –hanya muncul sekali di chapter dua nanti–.

Huang [Yong] JunHyung :: Momoi Kanata. Nama kecilnya berarti 'Langit tanpa batas'. 1st son.

Huang ZiTao :: Momoi Akari. Nickname-nya berarti 'Cahaya fajar kemerahan'. 2nd son, first born from a twins.

Huang [Yang] YoSeob :: Momoi Taiyou. Diambil dari kanji 'Matahari'. 3rd son, the last ones.

Huang [Lee] HoWon :: Momoi Mamoru. Yang artinya 'Sang Pelindung'. Sepupu yang berasal dari 2nd branch keluarga Huang.

.

Kata _Momoi_ sendiri punya arti 'benda atau sesuatu yang berwarna peach'.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

…**-NOTE-…**

**.**

Not an epilog but a sequel.

.

Terpaksa gue bagi jadi dua coz terlalu panjang kalo buat satu chapter.

Mohon siapkan promaag ketika lo mulai merasa kram perut gara2 kebanyakan ketawa baca ini fics nyaw~

.

I already warned you guys~ kekekeke…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

HAPPY READING NYAAAAW~ (n_n)V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**83**__**th**__** Years Later…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di salah satu cabang pohon maple tua yang rindang menghijau, yang jaraknya dari tanah sekitar enam meteran. Seorang gadis manis berambut pirang platina panjang sepinggang dengan santainya duduk nyender di batangnya yang kokoh. Di telinganya bertengger sebuah headset merah berlogo 'hourglass' keemasan yang dengan setia mengalunkan lagu-lagu heavy rock karya LunaSea dan Dir En Grey, serta lagu visual kei bertema dark dari the GazettE. Sambil ngedengerin lagu, tangannya yang lentik gak pernah absen mencorat-coret lembaran kertas yang ada digenggamannya. Sesekali kening gadis manis yang punya kantung mata tebal berwarna kelabu yang mirip panda itu berkerut kesal waktu nemuin soal yang dirasa sulit. Oke, ada yang pengen tau sebenernya cewek yang nametag di seragamnya tertulis nama Akari Momoi ini lagi ngapain? Jawabannya adalah, dia lagi ngerjain hobinya. Menyelesaikan setumpuk soal matematika tingkat universitas tingkat tiga. Padahal yang bersangkutan sendiri baru kelas satu SMA. Hobi yang aneh, kan?

.

.

Sudah dari pagi tadi, gadis itu asyik berkutat dengan kumpulan soal-soal yang oleh kebanyakan orang dianggap menyebalkan itu. Sudah dari pagi, artinya Akari membolos setengah hari penuh, coz sekarang ini matahari sudah mulai turun ke ufuk barat. Saking asyiknya ngutak-atik rangkaian angka-angka imajiner itu, dia sampai gak sadar kalau ada seseorang –atau kumpulan orang– di bawah pohon yang dengan sekuat tenaga manggil-manggil namanya. Jengkel kelamaan dicuekin, salah satu anak yang wajahnya paling baby-face di antara yang lainnya, ngebulatin tekat buat manjat tuh pohon raksasa –berhubung kalah suit dan kalau gak mau naik bakal dijitak rame-rame–. Meski dengan badannya gemeteran lantaran rada phobia ketinggian, mulut yang gak berhenti komat-kamit baca do'a dan gak berani liat ke bawah sama sekali. Akhirnya perjuangan si cowok memanjat sampai ke cabang pohon tempat gadis itu duduk berhasil. Lalu pelan-pelan diangkatnya earphone headset yang sebelah kanan dan suara teriakan melengking cowok itu menusuk tepat ke gendang telinga si cewek panda…

.

.

.

.

" _KONNICHIWAAAA! ZITAO OHIME-SAMAAAA!_ (SELAMAT SIANG! TUAN PUTERI ZITAO!) "

" GYAAAAAAAAAA! "

.

.

.

-GRASAAKK!-

-GRUSUKKK!-

-GABRUGGHH!-

.

.

.

" Aaaa… _Ittaaaaai!_ (sakiiiit) " raung Akari yang dengan gak elitnya jatuh tersungkur dari atas pohon coz kaget diteriakin cowok baby face tadi.

" _Hime-samaaaa!_ (tuan puteriiii!) " beberapa orang anak langsung ngampirin Akari buat memberikan pertolongan.

" _HUANG YOSEOB, SUGU NI SOKO KARA OCHITA! BAKA NO OTOUTO! _(HUANG YOSEOB! CEPAT TURUN DARI ATAS SANA! DASAR ADIK BODOH!) " saking kerasnya, gelegar teriakan Akari mengagetkan semua yang ada dalam radius lima puluh meter. " TURUN LO! "

" _SHITAKUNAI!_ (OGAH!) MALES BANGET KALO HABIS TURUN NTAR GUE BAKAL LO HAJAR HABIS-HABISAN, _ONEE-CHAN_! " balas YoSeob yang masih keukeuh nangkring di atas dahan.

" _FUSE!_ (TURUN!) ATAU KOLEKSI PLASTIC-KIT GUNDAM LO GUE BAKAR SEMUA! " ancam Akari galak.

" _YABAAAAI_! (JANGAAAN!) "

.

.

.

.

Demi Bandai, produsen mainan terbesar di Jepang, ancaman Akari beneran manjur! Cowok baby face bernama YoSeob itu ngelawan bibit _hyperphobia_-nya dan langsung terjun dari ketinggian enam meteran supaya keselamatan baby-baby palstic-kit-nya terjamin. Begitu sampai di bawah, adik kembar gak identik Akari yang punya darah setengah Jepang, seperempat Korea dan seperempat China itu segera dibombardir omelan panjang lebar non-stop dari si gadis panda. Salah satu dari sekian banyak omelan Akari yang masuk ke telinga kanan dan keluar lewat telinga kiri YoSeob adalah larangan keluarga Huang buat nyebutin nama China mereka di muka umum. Nama Huang ZiTao dan Huang YoSeob itu cuma boleh dipakai di rumah keluarga Huang yang aslinya adalah keluarga _Yakuza_ lintas negara. Sedangkan di kalangan tetangga dan teman-teman sekolah, sejak kecil keduanya lebih dikenal dengan Momoi Akari dan Momoi Taiyou. _Tsk! Ngomongnya, kayak _onee-chan_ gak keceplosan manggil nama asli gue aja tadi!_ gerutu YoSeob mangkel dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

" Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian manggil gue ada apaan tadi?! Sampai pakai ngutus si bodoh Taiyou yang takut ketinggian ini ke atas? " puas marah-marah, Akari pun nanyain tujuan awal mereka datang ke tempat favoritnya ini sambil nepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya.

" _Urusai_! (berisik!) " dengus YoSeob jengkel.

" Soal itu, ya? Tadi kami dapet mail dari sepupu lo si Mamoru ak.a HoWon, kalau dia dan DongWoo dihadang anak-anak 2PM di sekitar Kanda Hanaoka-Cho, di Akiba. " sahut seorang cowok berwajah manis, dia buru-buru nyerahin hape DoCoMo-nya pada Akari.

" HyunSeung… ini email dari empat puluh lima menit yang lalu, kan? " tanya Akari datar.

" Iya, memangnya kenapa? " jawab yang bersangkutan watados.

" Kenapa gak bilang dari tadiiii?! Lo pikir waktu yang kita butuhin dari Mejiro sini sampai ke Akihabara sana sebentar, hah?! " well, lagi-lagi Akari ngamuk nih.

" Salah siapa ngomel gak jelas. " decih YoSeob yang moodnya makin jelek.

" _Nan to iu koto ka?!_ (lo bilang apa?!) " Akari memelototi adiknya dengan sepenuh hati.

" Sudah, sudah. Berhenti bertengkar, kalian ini buang-buang waktu aja. " akhirnya, ada juga seseorang yang dengan bijaksananya mau menengahi dua kakak beradik yang sama-sama berdarah panas ini.

" JunHyung-_nii-san_! " sahut bocah kembar itu bersamaan. " Uups! Gomen ne, Kanata-_nii-san!_ "

" Sekali lagi nyebut nama asli gue, kalian bakal gue gantung terbalik di tiang bendera depan kuil. Paham? " ucap JunHyung… eh… Kanata dengan senyum manis menyilaukan.

" _Wa… wakatta_! (paham!) " adik kembarnya menelan ludah pahit.

" _Ii ko_. (anak baik) "

.

.

.

.

Sebagai leader yang baik sekaligus anak tertua keluarga Huang, mumpung perhatian si kembar lagi fokus, JunHyung alias Momoi Kanata buru-buru bagi tugas. Dia memerintahkan HyunSeung mengecheck jadwal subway via net, buat nyari kereta express yang waktu keberangkatannya ke Akiba Station paling lambat sepuluh menit lagi. Trus dia nyuruh Taiyou buat nyiapin mobil, kemampuannya sebagai pembalap jalanan handal ala movie Fast Furious Tokyo Drift dibutuhin buat sampai ke stasiun subway dalam waktu kurang dari delapan menit. Taiyou ak.a YoSeob cuma bisa berfacepalm dan menggerutu, lantaran waktu tempuh normal dari sekolah mereka ke stasiun subway bisa sampai tiga puluh menit dengan kendaraan pribadi –kalo gak macet–. _Gilaaaa! Pikirin polisinya men! POLISI! Kalo sampe kita ketangkep, habis kita!_ batin Taiyou merana. Akari sendiri tanpa perlu disuruh dia udah nelepon rekan satu gank-nya yang lain, Park Bom, Henry dan DooJoon.

.

.

.

.

" _Nii-san_, katanya mereka udah sampai di TKP duluan. " lapor Akari.

" Hmm… kali ini penyakit _Otaku_ kronis mereka berguna juga. _Ne, minna-chan, issho ni shigoto shite kudasai! Ganbatte!_ (Nah, semuanya, mohon kerja samanya! FIGHT!) " Kanata menutup briefing singkat kelompok berandalan sekolah berjumlah total dua belas orang ini.

" _Wakarimashita, Sachou!_ (paham bos!) " sahut yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~(o.O~)_** **(=^****･ｪ･****^=)**_**_(~O.o)~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan cepat di sekitar AKB48café dengan muka ditekuk tiga belas dan langkah kaki yang dihentakkan coz kekesalan tingkat dewa pada rekan tukang peledaknya yang bertubuh mungil alias Byun BaekHyun. Gara-gara cowok pendek ini rasanya jerih payahnya selama bertahun-tahun buat mempersuram, memperkaku, memperserius… eh? Intinya, reputasinya yang mahal senyum setelah ditinggal pergi istrinya delapan puluhan tahun yang lalu –sampai senyum dan tawanya jadi taruhan mingguan di antara member gabungan EXO-squad yang bertema 'siapa yang bisa bikin Kris nyengir–, jadi hancur lebur. BaekHyun berhasil melepas sosok Kris yang emotionless layaknya mannequin toko pakaian, yang lebih milih kerja keras banting tulang jungkir balik siang malam buat menyelesaikan misi, ketimbang harus tertidur dan melihat kilasan ulang memorinya bersama ZiTao dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Semua usaha Kris membentengi hatinya dari berbagai macam perasaan runtuh gara-gara sebuah misi pengintaian.

.

.

Heck! Kris gak nyangka sama sekali kalau dia bakal termakan jebakan si Guren mentah-mentah! Sumpah, sekalinya Kris gila kerja, tapi gak sampai segini juga kali! Kalau dia tahu misi pengintaian _Madou Youkai_ (_youkai_ sintetis, buatan, tiruan, yang diciptain kelompok gak bertanggung jawab) kali ini mengharuskan untuk bercosplay, cowok keturunan _Ryuuki Youkai_ (siluman naga) itu pasti menolaknya mentah-mentah. Apa pula ini?! Mengintai gerombolan _Madou Youkai_ sendirian di area seluas dan seramai Akihabara tanpa asisten plus wajib cosplay jadi Viscount Druitt –chara bangsawan super narsis tapi rada oon dari anime KuroShitsuji– adalah ide paling gila yang pernah dilakuin Kris. Meski Akihabara adalah surga dunianya para _otaku_ dan pecinta cosplay, di mana para _Madou Youkai_ bisa nunjukin wujud aslinya yang mirip tokoh monster dalam film-film _tokusatsu_, tapi Kris rasa ikutan cosplay itu bencana! BENCANA BESAR! Soalnya, gimana dia bisa ngejalanin misi kalau dikejar-kejar rombongan cewek beringas yang pengen ngajak foto bareng?!

.

.

.

.

-**Careless careless, shoot anonymous, anonymous**…-

-PIIIP-

.

.

.

" Yooo~ brotha! _Genki desu ka?_ (bro, gimana kabarnya?) " suara melengking dari seberang saluran sana terdengar menyapa Kris.

" _Komakai atama! Kuso! _ (baik-baik aja kepala lo! sialan!) " maki Kris pada BaekHyun, si empunya suara melengking itu.

" Bagus deh. Kalau lo ngamuk-ngamuk gitu tandanya lo baik-baik aja. Hoho… " sungguh, tawa riang BaekHyun bikin telinga Kris iritasi berat.

" Udah ngomongnya?! Jadi lo telepon cuma buat ngejekin gue gitu?! Kalo gitu gue tutup aja ya? " sungut Kris seketus duri kaktus.

" _Naaaaiii!_ (jangan!) Oke, jadi, gimana perkembangannya?! " tanya BaekHyun sambil menahan tawa.

" SeHun ada di sana kan? Gue yakin lo pada udah ngeliat seberapa nyereminnya gerombolan cewek-cewek yang lari sprint di belakang gue. Malah lo ngeliatnya sambil makan popcorn dan ketawa ngakak! Ngaku lo! " sentak Kris sengak setengah mati. Teman-temannya itu beneran gak punya hati.

" Well, berhubung lo gak dapet jatah asisten buat pengintaian kali ini, jadi kita nyebar banyak D. di sekitar langit Akiba buat ngawasin lo. Siapa tau aja lo butuh bantuan. " dengan santainya BaekHyun ngeles.

*D. , Digital DragonFly, kamera digital mini seukuran capung jarum yang bisa terbang*

" Kalau gitu, kenapa lo gak dateng buat nolongin gue dari kejaran piranha-piranha ganas itu, haaah?! " raung Kris yang makan hati sama kegilaan para rekannya.

" Males ah kalau harus turun langsung ke lapangan. Kita pandu dari sini aja yah, supaya lo bisa nemu tempat sepi, ne? Ne? "

.

.

.

.

Sumpah serapah plus daftar absen kebun binatang terus-terusan meluncur dari bibir Kris tanpa jeda, BaekHyun yang 'kebetulan' memang standby di line telepon harus rela telinganya kepanasan mendengar 'kicauan' pedas Kris. SeHun, _kouhai_-nya tercinta yang pecandu teknologi itu buru-buru ngerahin semua D. -nya buat nemuin jalur-jalur yang bisa dipakai kabur Kris. Lalu dari jarak yang lumayan jauh dari posisi BaekHyun berdiri saat ini –SeHun sengaja menghindari omelan Kris–, SeHun meneriakkan direksi yang harus diikuti Kris. Setelah beberapa saat yang kacau di antara acara lari marathon di celah-celah hutan beton distrik Akihabara, 'nyanyian' sarkas Kris yang gak ada habisnya –heran, nafasnya panjang banget ya?– dan teriakan-teriakan penunjuk arah dari SeHun. Akhirnya sampai juga cowok blonde itu di dekat sebuah area pebukitan yang di salah satu puncaknya ada sepetak hutan kecil yang menaungi sebuah kuil kuno. Suasana di sekitar tempat itu sunyi dan statis, aura masa lalunya sangat kental, berbeda dengan kesan modern dan futuristik yang mengelilinginya. Tapi belum sempat Kris menikmati ketenangannya…

.

.

.

.

" GYAAAAA! _Waki ni idou! Oyaji, soko kara nigeru!_ ( Minggiiir! Paman! Menyingkirlah dari sana!) " suara melengking seorang cewek terdengar begitu jelas dari jalur menurun tajam di sebelah kirinya.

" _Oji o yobu no desu ka!_ (siapa yang kau panggil paman, hah?!) " Kris sewot. Emangnya wajahnya kelihatan setua itu sampai bisa dipanggil paman?

" _BAKA OYAJI! HANARETEEEE!_ (PAMAN BODOH! MENYINGKIIIR!) " suara itu terdengar mendekat.

" _Nani…_ (apa…) GYAAAAA! "

.

.

.

-SYUUUT!-

-BRUAAAGHH!-

.

.

.

.

Saat Kris melihat seorang cewek berseragam SMA yang merosot turun melalui selusuran besi pegangan tangga curam yang ada di sebelah kirinya itu, saat itulah Kris sadar kalau dia sudah terlambat menyingkir. Sedetik kemudian, keduanya saling bertabrakan dengan suara keras dan sama-sama jatuh tersingkir di jalanan berpaving yang gak bisa dibilang lunak. Kris jatuh terlentang, di atasnya si cewek jatuh menimpa sebagian tubuh atasnya dengan posisi setengah bersujud. Kaki jenjang cewek itu sukses menggencet perut six pack Kris, membuat cowok itu susah bernafas. Apalagi dengan posisi wajahnya sekarang yang… Well, kalau cowok normal yang hatinya masih bekerja dengan benar, pasti akan mimisan akut seketika. Gimana gak?! Lets see, wajah Kris itu terbenam seluruhnya dalam dekapan dua buah tonjolan daging kenyal yang biasa dimiliki cewek, yang ukuran cup-nya lumayan gede, sekitar 85C! Tiba-tiba cewek itu melenguh, merasa kesakitan coz kedua sikunya lecet.

.

.

.

.

" Hngh… Are?! " Kris merasakan cewek itu membeku sejenak di atasnya, lalu… " KYAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI BAWAH SANA, _EROYAJI!_ (PAMAN MESUM!) "

.

.

.

Dan…

.

.

.

-PLAAAKKK!-

.

.

.

Sebuah tamparan manis melayang di pipi kiri Kris saat cewek itu bangkit.

.

.

.

" _KISAMA_! (KURANG AJAR!) Kenapa lo nampar gue, hah?! Bocah kecil! " sembur Kris begitu si cewek aneh itu melompat turun dari perutnya. " Lagian, siapa yang lo panggil paman! Gue masih muda, _baka!_ (bodoh!) "

" _Kisama, EROyaji!_ (Lo sendirilah! Paman mesum!) Suruh siapa nempelin wajah pedofil lo itu ke dada gue! " sahut cewek itu gak kalah sadis, disilangkannya kedua lengannya di depan dadanya dan ditatapnya Kris dengan tajam.

" Salah siapa pecicilan di atas selusuran tangga… Hmm? " kata-kata umpatan yang siap diluncurkan Kris tertahan di kerongkongan begitu sang keturunan naga selesai membersikan debu di bajunya dan mendongak menatap si cewek. Mata panda yang tajam, bibir feline yang tipis dan garis rahang lonjong itu membuat dunia Kris seakan berhenti berputar, " Kau… Huang ZiTao?! "

" Ne? " cewek bermata panda itu memiringkan kepalanya. Demi Lu-HAAAAN! Pose itu imut banget!

" Kau Huang ZiTao, kan?! Huang ZiTao sang _Hi no Ageha?!_ (siluman kupu-kupu api) " Kris mencengkeram bahu si gadis yang ternyata adalah, sebut saja Akari –kalau gak mau dihajar cewek itu– dan mengguncangnya kuat-kuat.

" _Omae wa dare?_ (lo siapa?!) Perasaan gue gak pernah ngeliat lo di antara petinggi-petinggi keluarga Huang. Jadi dari mana lo tahu nama asli gue?! " balas Akari datar, gak terganggu guncangan keras itu. " Asal tahu aja ya, di luar sini, nama gue Akari Momoi. Lagian gue ini Sun Spirits, bukan _Hi no Ageha_. "

" Akari… Momoi?! Momoi…? Pernah denger di mana ya? " dahi Kris berkerut. Well, sedikit ngalamin shock otak coz banyaknya informasi baru yang masuk secara bersamaan. Mata Kris tiba-tiba membulat, " Ah! The Golden HourGlass! _Yakuza_ lintas negara itu kan?! "

" Paman pintar deh. Tapi perkenalannya dilanjutin ntar lagi ya? By the way, kalau paman bisa bertarung, bisa bantuin gue ngelawan mahluk-mahluk itu gak? " dengan santainya Akari ngambil posisi beradu punggung dengan Kris sambil pasang kuda-kuda bertarung. " _Chi no Madou Youkai_… (_madou youkai_ tipe tanah) "

" _NANIIII?!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~(o.O~)_**** (=^****･ｪ･****^=)****_(~O.o)~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Busyet dah! Itu beneran ZiTao?! Huang ZiTao kita yang dulu?! " HeeChul yang tengah menonton pertarungan ZiTao dan Kris dengan para _Chi no Madou Youkai_ suruhan kelompok _yakuza_ pimpinan 2PM yang ala film laga mandarin itu tersedak teh hitamnya.

" Yep! Cewek jangkung itu emang Huang ZiTao kita tercinta kok. " JaeJoong mengangguk santai.

" Sumpah lo?! Serius tigabelas itu ZiTao?! Beda banget sama cowok pucat pemalu yang dulu kita kenal! " cecar HeeChul masih gak percaya.

" Hatinya, jiwanya, perasaannya, adalah milik ZiTao kita. Cuma ya… sifatnya itu emang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari ZiTao kita. " JaeJoong yakin banget sama jawabannya, coz waktu Akari Momoi dulu terlahir, dia mastiin sendiri siapa jiwa yang mengisi tubuh itu di Kantor Registrasi Akhirat.

" Zitao yang satu ini, biar bodi-nya cewek… tapi sifatnya liar banget kayak cowok berandalan. " tambah HeeChul.

" Gue aja kaget waktu tahu kalau namanya terdaftar sebagai bayi yang terlahir dari keluarga Huang yang _yakuza_ itu… " tambah sang _Shiroi no Kitsune_.

.

.

.

.

The Momoi's, The Huang's, The Golden HourGlass Companny, apa pun sebutannya, mereka adalah kelompok _yakuza_ lintas negara yang selain markas utamanya di wilayah Kantou, punya beberapa cabang di IRC, Republic China Taipei, HongKong dan Korea Selatan. Mereka ini bukan _yakuza_ biasa, coz The Huang's adalah keluarga yang dalam darahnya mengalir DNA the Sun Spirits, roh matahari. Mereka bukan _youkai_ sejati, tapi juga gak bisa dibilang manusia biasa. Mereka adalah _half-youkai_. Dan itu termasuk Akari. Usaha yang mereka jalankan gak jauh-jauh dari yang biasa dilakuin para mafia di dunia hitam. Penjualan senjata illegal, jasa tukang pukul, bisnis club malam dan minuman keras, bisnis host club, distribusi kutukan dan berbagai jenis sihir serta ramuan magis. Bedanya, mereka menjauhi obat-obatan terlarang, human trafficking, jual-beli organ dan perdagangan binatang-binatang langka. The Huang's juga berusaha menjaga keamanan keempat negara dengan caranya sendiri. Secara gak langsung, The Huang's sudah jadi perpanjangan bayangan tangan dari _Umbram Equitis_ di sebagian besar wilayah Asia Timur.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi sekarang ZiTao itu semi Sun Spirits? " gumam HeeChul.

" Bisa dibilang gitu sih. Soalnya waktu dia meninggal delapan puluhan tahun silam inti sihirnya terpisah dari inti jiwanya dan berubah jadi kupu-kupu ruby. " entah dari mana, kemunculan JongDae yang mendadak tanpa suara itu berhasil bikin HeeChul terjungkal dari kursinya.

" MUKA KOTAK TIVI SIALAN! SENENG BANGET LO BIKIN ORANG JANTUNGAN! " HeeChul mengguncang keras bahu JongDae yang ditingkahi tawa mengejek dari orang yang bersangkutan.

" Ternyata fobia hantu lo masih belum sembuh ya, Chullie-_nii-san_? Hehehe… " tawa JongDae makin lebar, seneng banget dia bisa ngerjain HeeChul.

" Back to topic, jadi ZiTao yang sekarang gak punya sihir element api lagi, gitu? " sahut JaeJoong cuek bebek. Sudah puas dia bertahun-tahun hidup ditemani guyonan tipe sadistic mereka berdua.

" Ne, buat sekarang dan seterusnya di sisa hidup semi-immortalnya, ZiTao yang sekarang ini murni pengguna sihir element cahaya. " tegas JongDae yang diam-diam menyerobot teh hitam HeeChul.

.

.

.

.

Pria yang wajah kotaknya sebelas dua belas sama tokoh animasi SpongeBob itu mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari senior Succubus cantiknya. JongDae menyesap cairan hangat beruap yang pahit itu –Heechul memang gak pernah pakai gula kalau minum teh– sambil menceritakan pengalamannya waktu datang ke_ Gōng Huā Yīqiān_ (baca:: _Kōng Hwā Yīsiān_, Istana Seribu Bunga) bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Saat dia datang mengantarkan kupu-kupu ruby inti sihir ZiTao untuk dilepaskan di _Hēi Méiguī Shāngǔ_ (baca:: _Hēi Méikuī Shānkǔ_, Lembah Mawar Hitam), kupu-kupu ruby itu akan menyatu dengan ratusan lentera kristal roh _ageha youkai_ lain yang beterbangan di padang itu sebagai ganti roh ZiTao yang akan terlahir kembali. Kalau sudah masuk ke tempat keramat itu, gak ada kemungkinan lagi buat inti sihir itu bergabung lagi dengan jiwa ZiTao yang sekarang. Kedua inti yang sudah terpisah itu gak akan bersatu lagi untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

" Trus, ingatannya gimana? Kalau dia bener ZiTao, ingatannya tentang Kris kemungkinan masih ada, kan? " HeeChul membuat secangkir teh hitam baru sambil menggerutu.

" Masih, memorinya melekat di kepingan jiwanya. Tinggal butuh pemicu supaya semuanya keluar. Kayak ciuman Pangeran Katak misalnya? " _Holly Shit! Ini orang umurnya udah sepuh, masih aja doyan dongeng Disney!_ HeeChul dan JaeJoong berfacepalm dalam hati.

" Whatever deh… suka-suka lo. " tanggap JaeJoong garing.

" Tapi aneh, deh… " gumam JongDae sangaaat lirih. " Perasaan dulu waktu gue check ke tempatnya DaeSung dari Rebirth Department of the Afterlife Registration Office, gue yakin kalau ZiTao terlahir lagi sebagai cowok tulen. Bukan cewek _yankee_ macem ini… "

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~(o.O~)_**** (=^****･ｪ･****^=)****_(~O.o)~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan pertama penuh aksi laga mereka di Akihabara beberapa bulan yang lalu, yang jauh banget dari kesan romantis, beberapa kali Kris dan Akari sempat bertemu lagi dalam kesempatan yang berbeda-beda. Tapi tetep gak bisa jauh-jauh dari yang namanya pertarungan dan kericuhan. Entah itu gara-gara perebutan wilayah dengan grup _yakuza_ manusia, berurusan dengan _youkai_ biasa atau keributan yang muncul coz adanya _Madou Youkai_ yang lepas kendali. Anehnya, dua orang yang tiap kali ketemu ini pasti saling ejek, saling sikut, serta masih banyak tindak kriminal lain yang… hanya Tuhan yang tahu, bisa jadi team bertarung yang tangguh kalau sudah berhadapan sama musuh. Dan kali ini, secara kebetulan mereka ketemu lagi di sebuah pantai berpasir putih di kepulauan Okinawa dalam event summer holiday, yang gak sepenuh liburan buat para member EXO-squad.

.

.

Sebuah rumor beredar kalau di Okinawa ada sekelompok orang yang secara illegal menjual special drugs pada para remaja dan turis muda. Obat yang disamarkan sebagai stimulan sejenis viagra itu punya efek samping memutasi sel-sel tubuh penggunanya dan menjadikan mereka _Madou Youkai_ tanpa sadar. Parahnya, mereka gak punya kendali atas kesadarannya sendiri dan bergerak di bawah perintah _seller illegal drugs_ itu. Maka EXO-squad datang menyelidik dengan anggota lengkap coz Choi SeungHyun sang _Enma-Cho_ berpendapat kasus ini terlalu berbahaya kalau ditangani salah satu sub-grup EXO. Sementara itu Huang KangIn ak.a Momoi Ginga, pimpinan the Huang's saat ini, mendengar kalau saingan bisnis mereka di Jepang, cewek-cewek psychotic dari Girls Generation alias G.G. beekerja sama dengan musuh abadi mereka di South Korea dan China Taipei, 2PM Group. Lalu dia menyuruh anak-anak dari the Huang's main branch family untuk membuktikannya.

.

.

.

.

" BTW, Taiyou-chan, ini musim panas kan? Kita juga ada di pantai kan? " celetuk SeungRi, si _shape shifter_ satu member EXOsphere yang jarang muncul di kantor coz keseringan dapat misi menyamar.

" Ne, ne… lalu? " yang ditanya menjawab malas coz kantuk yang menggantungi matanya.

" _Shiritai to omotta_ (cuman pengen tahu, sih)… Kenapa _onee-chan_ lo gak pakai bikini kayak cewek-cewek yang lain? " SeungRi menunjuk ke arah dermaga.

.

.

.

.

Wajar sih, kalau SeungRi bingung sama penampilan Akari. Coz cewek yang rambut pirang platinumnya dicepol dua ala icon cewek mandarin Pucca itu, sejak datang ke pantai dua hari yang lalu belum pernah sekalipun terlihat pakai bikini kayak si Amber, rekannya yang tomboy. Akari, kalau gak pakai training seragam olahraga sekolah yang celananya pendek, ya paling pakai baju rumahan sederhana. Kayak hari ini, Akari memakai hotpants denim warna merah dipadu tanktop hitam ketat. Di atas tanktop ditutupi jumper putih berlengan panjang yang ujung bawah bajunya pendek, cuma sampai sebatas rusuk bawah, jadi perutnya yang rata kelihatan. Gak lupa tudung kepalanya berhias wajah dan telinga panda yang lucu. Yang bikin SeungRi makin heran adalah, dada Akari RATA! _Kemana hilangnya dada montok 85C cup itu?!_ pikir SeungRi –rada– ehemm… mesum. (="=;;)a

.

.

.

.

" _Dare ga nani o kite iru_? (siapa yang pakai apa?!) " rasa kantuk Taiyou lenyap seketika.

" _Omae no Onee-chan_ (kakak perempuan lo), kenapa dia gak pakai bikini? " tanya SeungRi penasaran.

" _Tashikani nan no tame ni_? (emangnya kenapa harus?) " alis di wajah baby face Taiyou mengerut keheranan.

" _Kanojo wa josei, migi dakara_? (soalnya dia'kan cewek) " jawab SeungRi polos.

" Pffft… GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kanata-_nii-san_, _Kitte, kitte!_ (kak Kanata, dengerin deh!) Dia bilang Akari-_nee-chan_ itu cewek! " tawa histeris Taiyou pun memancing sejumlah orang mendekat.

" Apaan? "

" Kenapa nih? "

" Ketawanya heboh banget sih? "

" Taiyou, jaga sikap. " kata Kanata yang jengah melihat adiknya gelundungan di pasir.

" NYAHAHAHA! Kalau Akari_-nee-chan_ denger, bisa habis lo! Huhuhu… Hehe! " Taiyou masih belum puas ketawa.

" Lho, kok bisa? " SeungRi makin bingung.

" Ahaha… Uhumm… Huff! Pfft… _Kitte yo… Ore no ONEE-chan wa ONEE-chan DE WA nakatta ga, kanojo wa ore no ONII-chan desu. Ne, Kanata-nii-san?_ (Dengerin ya... sebenernya KAKAK PEREMPUAN gue itu BUKANlah kakak PEREMPUAN, tapi dia tuh KAKAK LAKI-LAKI gue. Iya kan, kak Kanata?) " sambil ngelanjutin tawanya, Taiyou ngeloyor pergi begitu saja. Ninggalin Kanata yang bakal kerepotan menjelaskan semuanya.

" Tsk! _Ano baka shonen!_ (bocah bodoh itu!) "

.

.

.

.

Buat narik perhatian dari para member EXOsquad yang tengah mengidap syndrom cengo akut, yang mulutnya pada menganga lebar dengan gak elitnya. Kanata sengaja meledakkan salah satu semangka yang nanti bakal dipakai dalam game 'ayo pecahkan semangka dengan mata tertutup' sampai air dan daging buahnya yang kemerahan muncrat kemana-mana. Lalu, sebelum mereka sempat protes gara-gara baju mereka yang jadi kotor kena sari buah, Kanata sudah lebih dulu mendeathglare mereka. Tatapannya seolah bilang 'berani lo motong penjelasan gue, nasib lo bakal sama kayak tuh semangka'. Setelahnya Kanata menjelaskan tentang tradisi aneh keluarga Huang, di mana anak sulung dari pasangan kembar fraternal twins dan identic twins diwajibkan mengenakan atribut yang berkebalikan dari gender aslinya. Anak lelaki menggunakan pakaian serta peralatan wanita dan sebaliknya, anak perempuan didandani seperti laki-laki. Anak itu baru berhenti menjadi kebalikan gendernya saat usianya genap tujuh belas tahun. Tradisi ini terus berlaku selama ratusan tahun coz dipercaya bisa menolak malapetaka yang akan menimpa keluarga Huang.

.

.

.

.

" Ja… jadi ZiTao itu… eh, Akari itu… " ChangMin megap-megap gak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

" Dia itu COWOK?! " sambung TaeMin dan MinHo berbarengan.

" _Hai', ore no IMOUTO wa moto OTOKO datta._ (Ne, adik perempuan gue itu aslinya cowok tulen.) " sahut si sulung Huang santai, gak peduli sama raut antik orang-orang di hadapannya –sudah terbiasa sih– dan malah asyik mengunyah batang-batang Pocky rasa pisang.

" Bukan banci?! " ujar HeeChul yang masih shock.

" Bukan crossdress?! " kali ini LuHan yang bicara.

" _Kimi-tachi wa korosu tame ni shitai desu ka?!_ (kalian mau gue bunuh?!) Makanya kalau orang ngejelasin didengerin dong! " decak Kanata yang jengkel penjelasan panjang lebarnya tadi cuma dianggap angin lalu.

" Ta… tapi… tapi… kalau gitu… kenapa cowok bisa punya dada ukuran 80:B-cup? " bahkan YiXing yang biasanya paling logis pun ketularan lola.

" Hellooo? Pernah denger yang namanya oil pad atau silikon pad?! " Kanata pasang wajah 'lo pada hidup di jaman kapan sih?'.

" _Usotsuki…!_ (bohong, ah!) "

" Aish… suka-suka kalian deh. " Kanata mendesah malas, dia hendak membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tikar piknik saat sebuah ledakan dahsyat terdengar dari arah laut…

.

.

.

-GLEGAAAAAARRRRR!-

-BRUUUUUUSHHHH!-

.

.

.

" OI, _NANDA ARE?!_ (APAAN TUH?!) "

" _Sono bakuhatsu wa nanideshita ka?!_ (ledakan apa itu tadi?!) "

" _Ano… ano bakemono wa, Gyarados desho!_ (mo… monster yang di sana itu 'kan… Gyarados!) "

" Tsk! _Kuso!_ (sialan!) _Mizu no Youkai_ paling nyusahin tuh! "

" Seenggaknya baru transformasi level satu yang warnanya biru kan? "

" Tapi tetep aja susah dilawaaaaan! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~(o.O~)_ **_**Tsuzuketa**_** _(~O.o)~**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Hibiki Kurenai

.

.

Title : _**Akai Ito Hi no Ageha**_** –Benang Merah sang Kupu-kupu Api-**

**[a sequel from Red ButterFly Promise]**

**.**

**.**

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Fluffy, Action, Comedy

Cast : EXO, SHINee, TVXQ, SuJu

Minor : B.A.P, Beast, Infinite, VIXX

Pair : Kris x Tao

Setting : Alternate Universe (about Golden Drake – _Ageha Youkai_)

Rate : T (dipertanyakan)

Length : 2 of 2

Warn : OOC! Cracks, Little bit Lime

.

.

DisClaim : semoga amal dan ibadah semuanya di terima di sisi-Nya. *PLAKK! BUGH! DHIESS! dihajar massa* euhm... mereka semua milik Yang Maha Kuasa dan orang tua masing2. Hehehe...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Warn : bahasa rada slengean, alur kecepetan, length extra panjang more than 5000 word, banyak chara numpang lewat, humor gaje. Coz gue asli.x dari fandom JapanRocks, jadi harap maklum kalo di fics ini ada dialog yang pake bahasa Jepang yak? hehehe...

.

.

ps. :: kemarin ada yang salah ketik. kata ' -Fly' atau 'DIgital draGon-Fly' di FFn cuman tertulis 'D.'. gue ga tau kenapa bisa begitu, padahal gue yakin tulisan.x masih utuh waktu penge-check-an terakhir sebelum upload.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

…**-NOTE-…**

**.**

Not an epilog but a sequel.

.

Terpaksa gue bagi jadi dua coz terlalu panjang kalo buat satu chapter.

Jangan salahkan gue kalau ntar lo pada jadi sakit gigi gara-gara baca ini fics nyaw~

.

I already warned you guys~ Kekekeke…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

HAPPY READING NYAAAAW~ (n_n)V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hei, tumben lo gak pakai 'peralatan cewek' kayak biasanya. " Kris membuka percakapan sementara matanya memandang ke arah lautan lepas yang membiru.

" Hmm? Maksud _oyaji_? " sahut Akari, dia menundukkan wajah untuk melihat kumpulan ikan warna-warni yang berenang mengelilingi kakinya di perairan bawah dermaga.

" Yah, oil pad, korset, bra… sumpalan buat bagian tubuh entah yang mana… Ummm… semacem itu. " cowok blonde itu garuk-garuk belakang lehernya yang gak gatal, agak malu juga nyebutin nama barang-barang itu. " Gue tahu kalau lo itu sebenernya cowok, kan? "

" Oh, wow… Sejak kapan? " salah satu alis Akari naik ke atas, sebuah cengiran setan terukir di bibir feline-nya.

" Sejak pertama kita ketemu, waktu… eeer… wajah gue gak sengaja… " Kris gak bisa lagi ngelanjutin ucapannya, wajahnya sudah semerah saus cabai.

" Pffft… KYAHAHA! _Oyaji_! (paman!) Ternyata lo ini beneran _ero_ (mesum) yak?! " Akari ketawa keras-keras, gak lupa tangannya memberikan tabokan 'bersahabat' penuh 'semangat' ke punggung Kris. " Geeez… biar gue wajib pake baju cewek. Tapi bikini? HELL NO! Mau dikemanain sisa harga diri gue sebagai cowok?! "

" _Kono ko!_ (anak iniii…!) " demi apa pun, sekuat apa pun Kris berusaha percaya kalau remaja di depannya ini adalah ZiTao-nya yang dulu. Rasanya jadi sulit kalau melihat sifatnya yang blak-blakan begini, sesulit dia ingin kepastian tentang tanda lahir kupu-kupu putih di leher sebelah kanan ZiTao yang baru. " Berapa kali gue bilang, gue bukan… "

.

.

.

-GLEGAAAAAARRRRR!-

-BRUUUUUUSHHHH!-

.

.

.

" HoneySuckle! " maki Akari pelan menggunakan nama salah satu jenis tanaman bunga.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah ledakan dahsyat dari tengah laut disusul cipratan air asin yang mengguyur seperti hujan itu membasahi sekujur tubuh Akari dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Gadis… eeer… ada baiknya kalau mulai dipanggil cowok ya? Whatever deh. Nyahaha~ *PLAKK!* Yah, yang netral saja deh. Remaja cantik itu gak suka tubuhnya basah, apalagi oleh air garam yang lengket. Kris sendiri saat mendengar ledakan tadi, sayap naganya langsung terkembang dan menutupi tubuhnya, jadi cowok blonde itu gak basah sama sekali. Akari yang jengkel menyipitkan matanya, memberi Kris deathglare gratis yang ditingkahi siulan gue-gak-liat-apa-apa dari sang naga. Baru saja Akari membuka mulut buat protes, suara geraman sahut-menyahut terdengar dari arah laut, juga jeritan panik dari para pengunjung memecah perhatian mereka berdua. Focus keduanya kembali ke arah lautan. Dan sedetik kemudian mata keduanya melebar saat melihat penyebab keributan itu.

.

.

.

.

" What the Fucking Heck?! _Joudandesho, sorehada _ _Mizu no Madou Youkai_?! (seriusan tuh, itu _Madou Youkai_ tipe air, 'kan?!) Sebesar itu pula! " Akari menggosok matanya buat mastiin kalau dia gak salah lihat.

" _Mendokusei_! (ganggu banget sih!) Mana jenis mereka itu _Gyarados_ dan jumlahnya lebih dari satu! " Kris mendecih, sejumlah perempatan urat muncul di keningnya saat melihat mahluk-mahluk panjang bersisik kebiruan meliuk-liuk nun jauh di tengah laut.

" Kalau belajar dari pengalaman kita bertarung sama _Madou Youkai _selama ini… Kayaknya sih, jumlahnya masih bakal nambah. " Akari menampilkan cengiran setengah hati.

" Ayo kita ke sana! " ajak Kris.

.

.

.

.

Gak banyak omong, keduanya melesat terbang ke arah pusat kekacauan. Kris sengaja membiarkan Akari melaju sedikit di depannya. Cowok jangkung itu mengagumi keindahan sosok ZiTao yang baru ini, sosoknya sebagai Sun Spirit. Bukannya sosok _Hi no Ageha_ yang dulu itu jelek, gak begitu, yang dulu pun cantik dengan pasangan sayap kupu-kupu Bhutan SwallowTail bermotif gradasi kobaran bara api merah keemasan. Sosok ZiTao, atau Akari yang sekarang ini unik dan manis, sayapnya sempit memanjang seperti capung dengan bagian ujung meruncing tajam. Jumlahnya tiga pasang, sayap paling atas sangat panjang, lalu berturut-turut ukurannya mengecil dan memendek di sepasang sayap ketiga. Warna dasar sayap-sayap itu putih transparan dengan urat-urat kerangka kemerahan, sementara kerangka sayap Kanata adalah biru tua dan Taiyou adalah hijau emerald, sesuai spektrum warna kekuatan masing-masing. Dan coz mereka ini _half-youkai_, sayap mereka gak ninggalin jejak berupa debu peri keemasan layaknya Sun Spirit murni.

.

.

Ketika mereka mendekati TKP, pemandangan gak enak dilihat pun menyambut mereka. Di atas birunya air laut, pecahan dua buah bangkai kapal pesiar berukuran besar yang terbakar mengepulkan asap kehitaman. Dari jarak sembilan ratusan meter, mata keduanya yang setajam elang dapat menangkap bayangan potongan tubuh yang tersangkut di runtuhan kapal, atau mayat-mayat yang mengapung di perairan. Keduanya bergabung dengan EXO-squad dan The Huang's lainnya di suatu lokasi di atas langit, sekitar empat ratus meter dari bangkai kapal. Berkumpul di jarak yang aman dari terjangan water cannon para _Gyarados_ yang tengah bergumul dan saling melilit berebut mangsa untuk dimakan, mengikuti insting _youkai_ mereka untuk mempertahankan wujud monster naga air yang butuh energi besar. Lima orang member EXO-squad yang bisa terbang serta setengah dari utusan The Golden HourGlass yang jumlahnya enam orang, melakukan briefing singkat sebelum bertindak.

.

.

.

.

" So, begini rencananya. Gue, Akari, Taiyou dan Mamoru akan merebus para _Gyarados_ itu dengan panas mendekati seribu derajat celcius supaya virus parasit dalam DNA para user lepas dan mereka bisa balik jadi manusia. Itu juga kalau mereka beruntung, bisa tahan dengan suhu panas tanur peleburan baja sampai akhir. " Kanata nyengir garing melihat usahanya melerai konfrontasi antara adik-adiknya dengan ketiga member EXO-squad gagal.

" Gue tau lo berusaha memutuskan jalan tengah buat The Huang's dan _Umbram Equitis_, Kanata-_nii-san_. Tapi liat juga jumlah monster yang harus kita hadapi dong! " marah DongWoo, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah bangkai kapal.

" Kenapa harus panik gitu sih, jumlahnya kan ada enam. Biar agak susah, masih bisa diatasi kok. " HeeChul menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya yang montok, agak kesal dengan tingkah DongWoo yang dianggap berlebihan.

" Chullie-_nee-san_, lo terlalu percaya diri deh. " suara dingin SeHun yang tiba-tiba terdengar melalui wireless phone membuat urat-urat simpang empat muncul di kening HeeChul.

" Maksud lo bocah? " sahut ChangMin penasaran.

" Asal tahu aja selama kalian adu mulut tadi rantai reaksinya terus berlanjut dan jumlah _Gyarados_-nya jadi berlipat ganda. Yakin bisa ngadepin mereka, hm? " ucap SeHun datar.

.

.

.

.

Semua kepala, minus Akari-Taiyou-Mamoru-DongWoo, seketika menoleh ke arah bangkai kapal yang jadi sumber masalah. Reaksi mereka sesuai perkiraan SeHun di kejauhan sana. Mata melotot seakan mau lompat dari rongganya. Mulut menganga lebar mirip raut orang idiot sampai lalat pun bisa mendarat santai di permukaan lidah mereka. Pokoknya ekspresi cengonya gak banget deh buat sebuah team berisi kumpulan orang-orang elit macam mereka. Soalnya, apa yang mereka lihat jauh dari kata mudah buat dibereskan. Kumpulan ular naga bersisik biru yang saling melilit, yang tadinya hanya enam ekor, kini sudah jadi satu setengah lusin, mungkin masih bisa nambah coz masih ada sejumlah _drug users_ yang bermetamorfosis. Dan masalah gak berhenti sampai itu saja waktu SeHun bilang kalau beberapa di antara _Gyarados_ itu terbentuk dari mayat, alias _Madou Youkai_ zombie. Kami-sama_, buat ngadepin _Gyarados_ hidup saja susahnya setengah mati, apalagi ngadepin zombie-nya!_

.

.

.

.

" Bray… Tamat riwayat kita. " gumam SeungRi diiringi anggukan yang lainnya.

" Kalau masih pengen hidup ya, ayo kita kerjakan tugas kita sekarang. " sahut Akari masam.

" Tapi… Yang bisa membakar mereka cuma ada empat orang. " ujar SuHo ragu-ragu. Seumur hidupnya ini misi paling impossible yang pernah dia tangani.

" Gue bisa merebus mereka juga kok. Secara elemen gue kan api dan petir. " Kris mengajukan diri sebagai tenaga bantuan.

" Masih kurang. Bisa-bisa kita kehabisan tenaga duluan sebelum musuh-musuh kita selesai diberesin. " kata Mamoru, alias HoWon, pesimis.

" Gue udah kirim LuHan ke sana, dia 'kan _Kirin_ berelemen api. Gue juga udah menghubungi ChanYeol dan BaekHyun, sepuluh menit lagi mereka sampai ke sana via portal. Kanata-chan, delapan orang cukup gak? " suara YiXing terdengar di line menggantikan SeHun.

" Harusnya sih, cukup. Kalau mendengar track record dua orang terakhir sih. " otak jenius mahasiswa tingkat satu Tokyo Daigaku jurusan fisika murni itu memperhitungkan segala kemungkinan.

" Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi! _Ikimashou?!_ (kita berangkat?!) " seru Kris.

" _Wakarimasu, sachou!_ (siap kerjakan, bos!) " sahut yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~(o.O~)_****(=^****･ｪ･****^=)****_(~O.o)~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

…_**Flash back…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **Hm? Tato kupu-kupu putih di leher? Emang lo denger itu dari siapa, **_**oyaji?**_** " gumam Taiyou, tangannya sibuk memilah-milah barang dari rak.**

" **Hoi, sudah berapa kali gue bilang, jangan panggil gue **_**oyaji**_**. Gue masih muda! " sahut Kris gerah. the Huang's brothers itu… gak kakak gak adik, dari yang sulung sampai yang bungsu, sampai sepupunya juga, hobi banget manggil dia **_**oyaji**_** (paman).**

" **Dalam dunia lo seratus tahunan itu masih muda, tapi buat generasi muda kayak kami sih, lo udah termasuk kakek-kakek. Nah, pilih mana, dipanggil **_**oyaji**_** (paman) atau **_**jiijii-san**_** (kakek tua)? " seringai Taiyou menyebalkan.**

" _**Baka no ko!**_** (bocah sialan!) " Kris melayangkan jitakan indah ke kepala Taiyou.**

" **Aish! **_**Ittai, AHOyaji!**_** (sakit! Paman bodoh!) " maki Taiyou terang-terangan sambil mengusap jidatnya yang benjol. " Oi, **_**oyaji**_** (paman). Tahu dari mana soal tato itu? "**

" **Oh, itu? Waktu hangout sama orang-orang kalian, gue gak sengaja denger obrolan mereka tentang tato itu. Jadi gue penasaran aja gitu. Bener gak kalau ZiTao, uhumm… Akari punya tato itu. " dengan lancarnya Kris mengarang indah.**

" _**Soko ni tashika ni, demo soreha irezumi de wa arimasen…**_** (memang ada, tapi itu bukan tato) Sebenernya itu tanda lahir. " Taiyou memasukkan lobak merah dan kol ungu dalam troli belanjaan.**

" **Kalau ada, kenapa gue gak pernah liat ya? " nada suara Kris kedengarannya saja gak tertarik, tapi di balik itu dia sangat berdebar-debar.**

" **Coz tanda lahir Akari**_**-nee-chan**_** mirip **_**Shiro no Irezumi no Geijutsu**_** sih, jadi cuma bisa diliat pas situasi tertentu aja. "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kris ngerutin alis kebanggaannya yang mirip sama alis tebal karakter animasi Angry Bird merah itu. Cowok naga itu tahu dengan apa yang disebut **_**Shiro no Irezumi no Geijutsu**_** atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Seni Tato Putih. Teknik tertinggi dan tersulit dalam dunia seni lukis tubuh di Jepang itu menggunakan tinta khusus yang sengaja dibuat sewarna dengan kulit tubuh manusia. Menjadikan tato yang biasanya berisi rajah buat mengutuk musuh itu sulit terlihat dalam kondisi biasa. Seperti halnya tanda lahir Akari. Sambil meneruskan kegiatan belanja bahan pangan untuk memenuhi stock bulanan keluarga Momoi, Taiyou bercerita. Tanda lahir itu pertama kali terlihat saat kakak kembarnya berumur empat tahun, ketika the Huang's berlibur ke pantai dan kulit si kembar jadi hitam terbakar matahari. Pernah juga tanda itu muncul saat Akari terserang demam tinggi dan sekujur tubuhnya memerah. Tapi tanda lahir itu paling terlihat jelas –dan bersinar terang- saat Akari menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya sebagai Sun Spirit.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**Flash Back off…**_

.

.

.

.

.

Percakapan yang sudah lama lewat –bahkan nyaris dilupakan– itu terngiang lagi di benak Kris. Setelah sekian lama, baru sekarang ini Kris melihat keberadaan tanda lahir kupu-kupu putih itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Saat ini, di hadapannya Akari tengah memancarkan cahaya kemerahan dari seluruh permukaan tubuhnya, cahaya merah yang sangat panas. Remaja cantik itu berkonsentrasi pada sebuah bola putih mutiara yang melayang di telapak tangannya. Bola putih itu menyerap panas tubuh Akari dan memindahkan sekaligus melipatgandakannya pada enam buah bola serupa yang ada –ditelan ding– dalam perut dua ekor _Gyarados_, membuat _youkai_ sintetis itu terpanggang dari dalam ke luar. Di tempat yang agak jauh, tampak titik cahaya hijau emerald, biru tua dan ungu lembayung, melakukan hal yang sama. Cara ini dianggap lebih efektif menolong para users ketimbang memakai _fire cage_ seperti duo ChanBaek atau _napalm corrotion bomb_ yang dilemparkan LuHan ke sembarang arah coz dia gak terbiasa –gak pernah diijinkan SeHun– bertarung.

.

.

Tapi cara ini juga punya kelemahan fatal. Keempat Momoi bersaudara gak boleh beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya berdiri dan harus memfokuskan kekuatannya ke satu titik. Menjadikan keempatnya sasaran serang yang empuk dan defenseless. Makanya keempat Sun Spirit itu akhirnya diputuskan untuk bertarung berpasangan dengan member EXO-squad yang elemen serangnya bukan api. Kris sendiri, coz kekuatan serang dan pertahanannya seimbang, dia jadi bisa bergerak bebas ke sana ke mari. Terserah si cowok naga, mau ikutan menyerang, mau bergerak jadi perisai Momoi bersaudara atau mau jadi tenaga penyelamat yang menolong para drug user yang sudah kembali lagi jadi manusia dan membawanya ke pantai. Semuanya sibuk dengan peran masing-masing, saking sibuknya, HeeChul yang bertugas menjadi perisai Akari sampai gak sadar ada satu serangan bola cahaya kebiruan yang luput dari perhatiaannya. Dan laser dingin pembeku itu mengarah tepat pada Akari…

.

.

.

.

" ZITAO! AWAAAAS! " Kris yang panik tanpa sadar memanggil Akari dengan nama aslinya. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, dia menerjang remaja… uhummm… cowok cantik itu menjauhi cahaya sedingin es itu.

" _OYAJI, NANI O…?!_ (PAMAN, APA-A…) KYAAAAAA! " Akari gak sempat protes, suara teriakannya teredam di dada Kris yang bidang saat sang naga memeluknya erat.

" ZIIITAAAAO! " konsentrasi Kanata terpecah dan binar orb mutiaranya sedikit pudar.

" _OYAJIIII_! " konsentrasi Mamoru yang ada di sebelahnya ikutan buyar.

" JunHyung-_nii-san_, HoWon-kun! Tetep fokus oi! Biar ZiTao diurus _oyaji_ mesum itu! " seru DongWoo yang kesulitan mempertahankan perisai cahaya buat dua orang sekaligus. Kalau cowok bergigi kelinci ini sudah memakai nama asli mereka, artinya dia beneran serius.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~(o.O~)_****(=^****･ｪ･****^=)****_(~O.o)~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Chu~**_

.

.

.

Cukup dengan sebuah kecupan, mampu membuat cowok cantik yang punya dua nama lahir Huang Zitao dan Momoi Akari itu meneteskan butiran mutiara bening dari sudut-sudut matanya. Hanya dengan sebuah kecupan ringan gak disengaja dari Kris di atas tanda lahir kupu-kupu putihnya, sudah sanggup menggelitik rongga dada ZiTao dengan puluhan kepak sayap kupu-kupu. Sanggup membuat perasaannya gak karuan. Kecupan kecil itu membuatnya teringat pada malam-malam yang dilaluinya dengan mimpi indah akan seorang siluet pria yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan manis. Pria romantis yang kadang bersikap bodoh dan childish. Mimpi yang selalu dilihatnya setiap kali puncak musim panas menjelang sejak ZiTao berumur tujuh tahun. Mimpi yang selalu dinantinya dengan kerinduan sekaligus penasaran coz wajah pria itu gak pernah terlihat jelas. Sekuat apa pun keinginan bawah sadar ZiTao mengingat sesuatu yang sepertinya berasal dari potongan memori masa lalunya itu, justru membuat mimpinya pudar. Tapi sekarang, hanya dengan satu kecupan saja, kilasan mimpi hitam-putih itu kembali berwarna seperti baru dihujani butiran tinta warna-warni…

.

.

.

.

" Hiks… " isakan lirih terdengar dari mulut ZiTao.

" Euuunggh… ish… _ittaaai_… (sakiiit…) " desis Kris dengan mata terpejam, meratapi ubun-ubunnya yang benjol hasil menabrak tembok lantai teratas salah satu bangkai kapal pesiar.

" Hiks… _AHOyaji! Baka! Baka!_ (paman bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!) " maki ZiTao, suaranya bernada marahnya itu pecah coz menahan tangis.

" A… Are?! ZiTao, eh… Akari! _Daijoubu desu ka?! Kizutsukete inai ne?_ (lo baik-baik aja? Gak ada yang luka, kan?) " mendengar isakan itu, Kris yang dari tadi menyandarkan kepalanya di cerukan leher sebelah kanan ZiTao langsung mengangkat wajah.

" _Doko kara sore wa daijoubu desho!_ (dari mananya yang baik-baik aja?!) Lo sendiri terluka, _baka_! " amuk ZiTao, wajahnya memerah antara menangis dan marah. Aaah… jadi ingat sama chara _tsundere_ nih.

" Whew… kalau lo masih punya tenaga sebesar itu buat marah-marah, artinya lo baik-baik aja. _Yokatta~_ (syukurlah) " Kris malah nyengir watados.

" Tapi lo yang jadi terluka gara-gara melindungi gue, _oyaji_! " sergah ZiTao judes.

" Gak masalah sih, selama lo gak terluka… " Kris mengedikkan bahunya, dia males berdebat di tengah situasi genting begini.

" _Sore ga mondai da! Ore wa nani mo shiranai nara, mochiron sore wa mondai de wa arimasen! Demo, ore wa subete wo oboeteiru! Wu YiFan-onii-san…_ (tentu aja masalah! Gak akan jadi malasah kalau gue gak tahu apa-apa! Tapi gue ingat semuanya! Kak Wu YiFan!) "

.

.

.

.

Mata Kris melebar sampai batas normal, bahkan dia sendiri yakin kalau matanya itu bisa menyaingi mata bulat lebar milik baby KyungSoo, keponakannya tercinta. Seumur-umur dia bergaul sama anak-anak keluarga Momoi yang sifat anehnya gak ketulungan itu –gak nyadar kalau sendirinya EXO-squad itu juga penuh orang aneh–, Kris gak pernah nyebutin nama aslinya. Member EXO juga jarang ada yang ngenalin diri pakai nama asli, rata-rata pakai nama alias atau nama julukan mereka. Eeer… kecuali satu dua orang sih. Jadi cowok naga itu kaget waktu ZiTao nyebut nama aslinya, lengkap dengan marganya. Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'aku mengingat semuanya'? Well, otak Kris yang masih shock gak bisa cepat-cepat mencerna perkataan ZiTao yang diucapkan secepat kereta Shinkanzen itu. Yang bisa sang Golden Drake itu lakukan sekarang cuma memeluk ZiTao erat-erat untuk menenangkannya sambil berpikir perlahan-lahan. Yeah, si cowok panda langsung menangis tersedu-sedan setelah amukannya reda. _Mengingat semuanya… Ingat nama asli gue… Ingat…_ Kris tersentak.

.

.

.

.

" Huang ZiTao, _Hi no Akai Ageha_? " Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap iris hitam dengan tepian keemasan milik ZiTao lekat-lekat.

" Hiks… ngeliat wajah epic lo ini, gue tahu kalau lo menyadari sesuatu. _Oyaji wa hijou ni osokatta._ (paman ini lamban banget, sih.) " gerutu ZiTao yang buru-buru menyeka air matanya.

" _Omae… nani wo oboete imasu ka?_ (apa aja yang lo ingat?) " bisik Kris ingin memastikan.

" _Subete…_ (semuanya) Sampai ke kenangan paling memalukan waktu lo salah baca petunjuk jalan dan bikin kita nggembel selama tiga hari di Hawaii puluhan tahun yang lalu. " si cowok panda nggembungin pipinya kesal, keningnya berkerut tanda dia sedang berusaha mendapat gambaran jelas dari memorinya yang masih terserak. " Dafuqq! Kesasar pas honey moon itu gak elit banget! "

" Etooo… itu… kejadian yang mana ya? Udah lewat bertahun-tahun, jadi gak begitu ingat. Ehehehe… " Kris tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.

" Udah lamban, sekarang ketambahan penyakit pikun pula. " desis ZiTao sepelan mungkin.

" _Nani_? (apa?) Tadi lo bilang apa? " tanya Kris.

" _Sore wo wasurete, arigatou gozaimasu…_ (lupain aja, dan… terimakasih) " ZiTao mendesah, sang panda menundukkan wajahnya yang bersemu pink.

" Buat apa? " lagi-lagi Kris menampilkan raut watados idiot yang pengen banget ZiTao pukul pakai bakiak kayu lumutan punya kakeknya.

" _Ore o matte chuujitsu ni motte kurete arigatou… YiFan-nii-san ga inakute sabishii…_ (aku berterimakasih coz kamu sudah mau menungguku selama ini) Puluhan tahun ini, _onii-san_ pasti kesepian… " senyuman tipis yang pedih terukir di paras manis Zitao.

" _Daijoubu, omae no tame ni nandemo, dear._ (gak apa-apa. Apa pun untuk mu, dear) "

.

.

.

.

Demi melihat senyum sendu di paras panda yang manis itu, hati Kris seakan dililit batang mawar berduri erat-erat, rasanya sesak dan sakit. Entah dapat dorongan dari mana, sang Golden Drake mengulurkan tangannya dan menangkup wajah ZiTao, lalu dengan lembut diusapnya butiran air mata yang siap tumpah. Kris ingin menghapus rasa bersalah ZiTao, ingin menghilangkan rasa sedihnya, tapi dia bingung gak tahu caranya. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa menenangkan ZiTao saat 'istrinya yang di masa lalu' itu menangis cuma dengan ciuman. _Tapi… masak bisa sama ZiTao yang sekarang?! Kalau ntar dia malah marah?!_ Kris bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pikiran yang segera dia singkirkan coz Kris langsung menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir feline sang panda peach. Bukan ciuman yang dilandasi hasrat, ciuman ini begitu lembut dan menenangkan, ciuman manis penuh cinta. Dan ribuan kepingan kenangan yang terserak dalam memorinya perlahan-lahan terkumpul kembali. Kristalisasi ingatan yang telah melewati ruang dan waktu yang jauh itu berkilau terang, membanjiri hati ZiTao dalam ledakan pelangi.

.

.

.

.

" _Saishuuteki ni omae o mitsuketa, koibito…_ (akhirnya aku menemukan mu, my dear) " bisik Kris saat dia mengakhiri ciuman panjang itu.

" _Soshite konkai wa, ore wa futatabi iku koto wa arimasen yakusoku shimasu._ (dan kali ini aku berjanji, gak akan pergi lagi) " air mata kembali membasahi pipi cowok berparas panda itu, kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan tapi air mata bahagia.

" Well, maunya sih… Gue melamar lo sekarang juga, tapi… sikonnya gak memungkinkan, ya? " saat Kris celingukan melihat tempat mereka berada yang bergetar hebat dan nyaris karam, cengiran bodoh itu mampir lagi di wajahnya.

" Bener juga, tugas kita di sini masih belum kelar. " ZiTao bangkit dari duduknya, ditepuk-tepuknya celana merahnya yang berdebu. " Ngomong-ngomong, kalau _oyaji_ mau melamar gue, _oyaji_ harus berhadapan sama _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_ dulu. "

" Itu harus kan?! Gue kan emang harus minta ijin sama orang tua lo dulu. " Kris mengerutkan alisnya gak paham.

" Iya, tapi kenyataan yang bakal lo hadapin bakal jauh dari normal kalau menyangkut si _Furui Tanuki_ (rakun tua) dan _Tenshi no kao o shita akuma_ (iblis berwajah malaikat) itu. " ZiTao nyengir saat menyebutkan julukan yang sering diucapkan Momoi brother's untuk mengolok-olok ayah dan ibunya.

" Hahaha… kayak _otou-san_ sama _okaa-san_ gue gak pernah bertingkah aneh aja. " Kris justru ketawa ngakak.

" Whatever, deh. _Saa, ikou? Shigoto wa mada takusan aru._ (ayo pergi? Tugas kita masih banyak.) " ZiTao mengepakkan ketiga pasang sayapnya, bersiap terbang.

" _Kimi no yorokobi Hime-sama to shite._ (as your pleasure, my Princess) " Kris tetap tertawa meski kepala harus jadi korban jitakan ZiTao coz kata-kata cheesy-nya yang gak kenal tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~(o.O~)_****(=^****･ｪ･****^=)****_(~O.o)~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

…_**2**__**rd**__** years laters…**_

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya berdiri di depan altar pernikahan. Saling melempar senyum coz janji setia yang baru saja mereka ucapkan. Kris tersenyum bahagia menatap seseorang yang baru sah menjadi isterinya –untuk yang kedua kalinya– ini. Penantiannya selama puluhan tahun, juga dua tahun penuh usaha keras untuk memenangkan hati calon mertuanya yang nyentrik setengah mati, yang berkali-kali menolak lamarannya dan malah memberikannya syarat-syarat aneh bin ajaib. Persyaratan yang gak cuma bikin dia lelah fisik dan mental, tapi juga jadi bahan tertawaan kedua orang tuanya dan rekan sekantornya. Apalagi, ibunya dan calon ibu mertuanya klop dalam hal meng-crossdress ZiTao dan YoSeob –dua bersaudara kembar ini _youkai_ submissive yang berwajah cantik soalnya–. Semua kegigihannya terbayar sudah pada hari ini. Di hadapannya, ZiTao tampak sangat cantik mengenakan baju pengantin berupa kimono putih dari rajutan kelopak peony salju dengan motif kupu-kupu dari sulaman benang magma cair merah menyala.

.

.

Well, ZiTao memang sudah lulus SMA. Tapi berhubung dia belum berulang tahun yang ketujuh belas –kelulusan SMA tanggal lima April dan ultahnya tanggal dua Mei, sedangkan mereka menikah tanggal dua puluh April–, jadi sang panda peach masih wajib pakai baju cewek. Termasuk di hari pernikahannya ini. Yah, meski buat me-makeup-nya jadi secantik ini butuh perjuangan yang memakan korban sih. Pertama kali ZiTao diberitahu kalau dia bakal pakai gaun pengantin wanita tradisional yang berlapis-lapis dan beratnya gak ketulungan itu, si panda ngamuk hebat. Rumah yang berantakan kayak kapal pecah sehabis diobrak-abrik ZiTao, check. JinFan dan LiTe –ibunya ZiTao yang berdarah Mandarin– yang rela kena cakar pas mereka mengukur badan ZiTao untuk membuat gaun, check. Terakhir, sebelum the Huang's berangkat ke tempat upacara tadi pagi. YoSeob yang mewek gak terima coz sang kakak mengajukan syarat kalau dia juga harus pakai gaun wanita saat dia menikah dua tahun lagi, check. Akhirnya di sinilah sang mempelai wanita, tersenyum malu-malu pada suaminya dengan pipi dihiasi semburat warna peach.

.

.

.

.

" You may kiss your bride… " kata DaeSung lembut. Beruntung di upacara yang sekarang ini bukan SiWon lagi yang jadi pendetanya. Ayahnya yang mesum itu berhasil dirantai JinFan sebelum sempat menenggelamkan DaeSung dalam bathtube dangkal di kamar mandinya sendiri.

" _Aisuru yo,_ ZiTao… " bisik Kris, senyuman tulus penuh kasih sayang terukir di wajah tampannya.

" _Koisuru yo…_ " balas ZiTao lirih, parasnya kini sudah semerah tomat ranum.

.

.

.

.

Rona merah yang menyebar di wajah cantik ZiTao semakin pekat saat lengan Kris melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Cowok blonde itu perlahan menariknya mendekat sampai jarak tubuh mereka tinggal lima senti. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi menyentuh dagu si cowok panda dan mendongakkannya sedikit. Ketika kedua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan, Kris terkesiap. Kaget dan juga kagum melihat bola mata Zitao yang begitu indah, yang sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya tiga tahun yang lalu, Kris belum pernah punya kesempatan melihat mata sang istri dengan jelas. Bola mata itu berbeda dengan milik ZiTao delapan puluh tahun yang lalu, yang warnanya merah ruby. Bola mata ZiTao yang sekarang hitam pekat, sehitam bulu sayap gagak dengan tepian yang dibingkai warna keemasan dan dihiasi sedikit serat-serat merah darah. _Cantiknya…_ pikir Kris. ZiTao sendiri kini tengah merasakan getar-getar kebahagiaan menyelimuti hatinya ketika Kris menatapnya dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

.

_**Chu~**_

.

.

.

.

Demi aphuahhh! Bahkan ZiTao belum sempat menutup matanya saat Kris mencium bibirnya. Jantungnya berdebar gak karuan, malu, senang, kesel, semua campur aduk jadi satu. Sumpah, meski ini bukan first kiss-nya dengan Kris –yang pertama waktu kejadian di Okinawa, dua tahun yang lalu, dan sampai sekarang mereka gak pernah ciuman lagi–, tapi… DEMI ikan LUHAN! *PLAKK* Ini di depan umum loh! Siapa yang gak malu coba?! Biar dia berciuman sama suaminya sendiri, tapi tetep aja malu! ZiTao berheaddesk-ria dalam hati. Panda hitam-putih eeeer… panda blonde kita ini masih sibuk melotot selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata, terhanyut dalam ciuman manis itu. Mengabaikan fakta kalau tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa melayang dan persendiannya melemas. Moment itu bisa berlangsung sedikit lebih lama kalau saja gak ada yang menyela…

.

.

.

.

" Down to earth please, my dear brother, ZiTao~ " goda YoSeob ber-sing-a-song.

" _Damare. Kanshou suru!_ (diam lo, ganggu aja ah!) " JunHyung menyikut rusuk adiknya keras-keras.

" _Ittai naaa, onii-san!_ (sakit tahu, kak!) " YoSeob mendeath-glare kakak sulungnya itu.

" Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar, malu-maluin aja. Toh nanti kalau kalian menikah, kalian juga akan melewati prosesi yang sama. " LiTe tertawa renyah menengahi pertengkaran konyol kedua putera tercintanya.

" Tapi _kaa-san_… " protes keduanya, mereka gak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

" ZiTao, _daijoubu desu ka?_ (gak apa-apa, kan?) " tanya Kris khawatir, tubuh istrinya yang perlahan memancarkan cahaya merah keemasan membuatnya agak ketakutan.

" _Daijoubu desu_… (tenanglah) " ZiTao terkikik pelan.

" Tubuh lo… " Kris tercekat saat pendar sinar itu makin menyilaukan.

" Gak apa… ini adalah hal yang akan terjadi jika anggota clan kami menemukan belahan jiwa mereka. _Ore-tachi no seikatsu ni narimasu nanika… kanpeki ni…_ (sesuatu yang menjadikan jiwa kami… sempurna) " ZiTao mengembangkang senyuman manisnya. " Jangan alihkan pandangan mu dari ku, Tuan Wu~ "

.

.

.

.

Tanpa melepas rangkulannya dari leher Kris, ketiga pasang sayap ZiTao mengepak ringan, mempertahankan posisi melayangnya di udara. Perlahan, sinar yang muncul dari tubuhnya semakin terang dengan cahaya keemasan yang lebih dominan dan cahaya merah ruby yang berkumpul di ujung lengan dan kaki juga pada ketiga sayapnya. Cahaya yang terlalu kuat itu membuat Kris –dan sejumlah _youkai_ nocturnal dalam ruangan itu– terpaksa menutup matanya, meski hatinya terasa berat. Sang Golden Drake khawatir saat dia membuka mata nanti, istrinya akan kembali lenyap seperti dulu. Tapi rasa takutnya gak terbukti. Coz sesuatu yang muncul dalam ledakan cahaya yang meredup itu sunggup membuat jantungnya berdesir. Pikirannya blank, mahluk yang kini berdiri di depannya ini terlalu indah untuk sekedar dikagumi dengan kata-kata pujian.

.

.

.

.

" Howaaa~ _Okaa-san, kono Aniki-san wa hijou ni kirei desu yo ne?_ (ibu, kakak yang di sana cantik banget ya?) " JongIn, putera semata wayang JongDae dan MinSeok –yang belum bermetamorfosis, jadi wujudnya masih anak-anak umur tujuh tahun– berkomentar kagum. Sementara kedua orang tuanya sibuk terisak haru.

*_Aniki_, panggilan buat kakak cowok –bisa juga pimpinan, orang yang dituakan, orang yang paling kuat– dalam dunia _yakuza_. Kalau kakak cewek disebut _Anego_.*

" Wujud sempurna ZiTao itu… kayak gabungan sihir Sun Spirit dan motif api _hi no ageha_… _Omoshiroi da~_ (menarik nih) Baru pertama kali terjadi. Catat, catat~ " Shim [Cho] KyuHyun sang Vampire Bibliotec langsung mengeluarkan paper scroll buat mengabadikan moment itu.

" KyuKyu~ my lil'dear~ metamorfosis ZiTao memang terlalu indah buat dilewatkan, tapi kita di sini buat liburan. Jadi berhenti menulis, ne? ChangMin-kun! " sambil tersenyum Shim [Lee] JinKi menyikut si Lord VoldaMin yang sudah jadi suaminya selama enam puluh tahun itu.

" Ah, eh! BabyKyu~ JinKi bener. Ayo bersantai sejenak dan nikmati suasana romantis ini, ne? " ChangMin mengusap-usap lembut surai ikal caramel milik istri keduanya itu.

" _Demo…_ " gumam KyuHyun dilema.

" _Onegai ne, otouto-chan_? (tolong ya, adikku sayang?) " JinKi mengeluarkan jurus bunny eyes dua ratus ribu volt legendaris andalannya.

" _A… aaa… wakarimasu, onii-san._ (baiklah, kak) " KyuHyun yang Prince of Evil sekalipun bakal pasrah di hadapan wajah moe innocent JinKi.

" Cantik, indah, sempurna… Ada kata lain lagi gak, yang bisa dipakai buat mendeskripsikan sosok ZiTao yang sekarang? " gumam YiXing blank, kalau gak bisa dibilang bengong, sih.

" Kecantikan ZiTao memang gak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Tapi buat gue, lo lebih mempesona~ " jawab SuHo sambil menoel-noel pipi chubby YiXing.

" Cheessy! " SuHo hanya tertawa geli saat istri tercintanya itu mencubit pinggangnya keras-keras.

.

.

.

.

Kris benar-benar gak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya, bahkan dia gak sanggup berkedip. Dunianya saat ini terpusat pada keajaiban dan keindahan memikat sosok ZiTao. Pikirannya kesulitan memilih kata untuk mengungkapkan satu persatu perbedaan yang muncul setelah istrinya bermetamorfosis, seakan kamus kosa katanya terbang entah ke mana. ZiTao yang sekarang punya sayap berwarna merah cerah transparan dengan motif kupu-kupu Bhutan SwallowTail yang terbentuk secara alami dari urat-urat kerangka sayap berwarna keemasan. Ketiga pasang sayap itu pun tumbuh jadi lebih panjang dan jauh lebih kuat. Sayapnya kini bisa menghasilkan debu peri merah yang bertebaran setiap kali dikepakkan. Sun Spirit yang telah bertemu dan terikat dengan belahan jiwanya, fisik dan tenaga sihirnya akan berkembang menjadi _youkai_ sempurna, meski masih belum bisa setara dengan _youkai_ sejati.

.

.

Rambut ZiTao masih tetap pirang platinum seperti pantulan cahaya matahari di musim dingin –semua Sun Spirit warna rambutnya pirang platinum, cuma beda spektrum saja–. Tapi di beberapa tempat, muncul semburat-semburat merah terang dan orange peach. Pada tangan dan kaki ZiTao yang putih mulus, terukir kobaran bara api dalam gradasi warna merah yang unik. Lukisan mirip tato itu menjulur dari ujung-ujung jemarinya yang setiap kukunya berubah warna menjadi merah darah –tanpa perlu dicat–, merambat naik hingga ke lutut dan siku. Motif ini pun hanya akan terlihat saat sang panda peach menggunakan sihirnya. Irish mata ZiTao, yang beberapa menit yang lalu masih sepekat langit malam, sekarang setelah bertransformasi warnanya jadi keemasan. Pada tepiannya dibingkai semburat garis-garis merah ruby yang tercampur sedikit warna orange lembayung. Mata sang Sun Spirit memantulkan pesona kilauan matahari terbit yang sukar ditolak.

.

.

.

.

" Umm… Kris?! " ZiTao melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah suaminya.

" Eh? Ah?! Apa?! " Kris tergagap.

" Fufu… _Nani ga suki?_ (lo suka?) " tanya ZiTao sambil terkikik.

" Hmmm… Yes. You're too beautiful, my Lady ButterFly. " bisik Kris di telinga ZiTao yang sukses bikin dia merinding.

" Don't tease me, Kris. We're still in front of public. " gumam ZiTao, wajahnya merah padam. " I'm not ButterFly anymore. And I'm a BOY for a GOD sake! NOT a GIRL, so don't call me beautiful! "

" Ahaha… Just hear my Lady… Apa pun yang terjadi, meski lo berubah wujud berkali-kali meski lo menghilang dan terlahir kembali. Gue tetap akan nunggu lo, akan tetap setia sama lo. Selama hati lo, selama jiwa lo masih tetap bersih dan murni seperti saat ini. " janji Kris dengan segenap waktu hidupnya.

" Lalu, kalau hati ku berubah? " sang panda mengeratkan rangkulan lengannya di leher Kris.

" Gue yang bakal memurnikan jiwa lo. " Kris tersenyum.

" _Yakusoku?_ (janji?!) " tatap ZiTao penuh harap.

" _Hontou ni yakusoku._ (gue janji) " Kris menyentuhkan jarinya di atas tanda lahir kupu-kupu di leher Tao yang kini berwarna keemasan, ditelusurinya gambar naga merah yang melingkari kupu-kupu itu seperti lambang Yin-Yang. " _Omae no koto ga… aishiteiru yo…_ "

" _O... ore mo… koreteru yo…_ " balas ZiTao yang disambut Kris dengan sebuah ciuman yang dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~(o.O~)_****(=^****･ｪ･****^=)****_(~O.o)~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

…_**Present time…**_

…_**Summer vacation …**_

.

.

.

.

.

" Begitu ceritanya, bagaimana kami bisa bersatu lagi. " kata ZiTao kalem. " _Okaa-san_ bersyukur, coz _otou-san_ bersedia menunggu sampai puluhan tahun. "

" Ya, ya… setelah mendaki gunung, lewati lembah, menyebrangi sungai menghadapi halangan dan rintangan dari kakek-nenek kalian yang nyentrik itu… " well, bakat melawak Kris setelah bertahun-tahun tetep saja garing.

" _Otou-san_, jangan ngerusak suasana romantis haru begini sama lelucon garing ala Ninja Hattori gitu ah. " gerutu YongGuk, putra tertua mereka sambil mengusap air mata yang menganak sungai di kedua belah pipinya.

" Aish, anak ini gak ada manis-manisnya sih! " sungut Kris, dia memberikan jitakan sayang di ubun-ubun anak berumur sepuluh tahun itu. " Wajah sangar dan cara bicara gak sopan itu menurun dari siapa sih?! "

" Sudah jelas itu menurun dari _oyaji_, kan? " tanya KyungSoo watados. Si burung hantu manis putera sulung HeeChul yang tahun lalu baru bertransformasi menjadi Succubus remaja itu ternyata tertulari ketajaman lidah ibunya. (="=;;) " Wajah bitchy _oyaji_ itu buktinya. "

" Ahaha… sudah, sudah… Kalian ini paling bisa ya kalau disuruh bikin _oji-san_ kalian pundung? " ZiTao tertawa renyah, dengan tangannya yang bebas infus ditepuk-tepuknya kepala Kris yang sedang pundung menanam jamur di sekitar kaki ranjang rawat sang panda.

" Kalau soal bicara kasar, _aniki_ waktu muda dulu juga omongannya tajam banget. Jadi kalian berdua sama-sama punya andil. " seringai lebar menyebalkan terukir di wajah JongIn.

" Ahaha… _so desu ka?_ "

.

.

.

.

Kali ini ZiTao yang tersenyum garing. _Anak-anak jaman sekarang ini, gak ada sopan-sopannya sama yang lebih tua_… pikirnya agak keki. Yah, diingatkan saja, kalau umur fisik JongIn dan KyungSoo sebenarnya jauh lebih tua darinya. Ahaha… situasi di kamar rawat ZiTao makin ramai saat DaeHyun –keponakannya dari hasil kawin silang(?) couple JunSeung–, GiKwang –anak bungsu adiknya dengan DooJoon–, DongHo [U-Kiss] dan TaekWoon alias Reo / Leo [VIXX] –anak-anak ChangKyuNew–, serta MinKi –putera semata wayang SuHo dan YiXing yang pemalu– datang. Reo, DaeHyun dan JongIn adalah tiga serangkai biang onar yang seneng banget 'menindas' Kris dengan tingkah konyol bin nge-troll mereka. Membuat sang Golden Drake yang umurnya jaaauuuuh lebih tua dan seharusnya bisa bersikap dewasa itu pundung terus-terusan, dan makin produktif berkebun jamur warna-warni dengan motif mencurigakan di pojok ruangan. Ketiganya bisa saja melanjutkan parade banyolan gak berguna itu kalau saja pintu ruang rawat inap bernomor kamar 103A VVIP itu gak diketuk dari luar.

.

.

Semuanya terdiam saat seorang perawat masuk sambil mendorong sebuah incubator box yang di dalamnya terdapat gundukan selimut warna biru. Kris bangkit dari kegiatan berkebun-entah-apa-itu dan berjalan menghampiri si perawat, menggantikannya mendorong incubator portabel itu sampai ke samping ranjang ZiTao. MinKi yang sejak tadi duduk diam di tepian ranjang, melihat dengan kagum bagaimana buntalan biru berisi bayi merah itu menggerakkan tangan dan kaki mungilnya, menendang-nendang ke udara kosong, sebelum akhirnya tangisan melengkingnya terdengar. Bayi kecil yang baru terlahir beberapa jam yang lalu itu menjerit-jerit, berharap sang ibu ada di dekatnya dan berbaik hati memberinya susu. Yeah, sang bayi menangis kelaparan. Dengan lembut dan penuh kasih, ZiTao menggendong si bayi lalu membawanya ke dadanya. Setelah Kris menutup setengah permukaan dadanya dan kepala si bayi dengan selembar kain putih tipis, barulah sang panda bebas menyusui anak bungsunya tanpa perlu malu dilihat anak-anak yang masih berkumpul di dalam ruangan.

.

.

.

.

" Ne, _okaa-san_… dia mau diberi nama siapa? " YongGuk menatap bayi merah yang tertidur lelap di dekapan ibunya dengan mata berbinar.

" Bagaimana kalau kau yang memilihkannya, _onii-chan_? " tanya ZiTao balik.

" _Dekimasu ka?_ (emangnya boleh?) " bocah sepuluh tahun itu mengerjapkan matanya penuh harap.

" _Touzen no koto~_ (boleh aja kok) Nah, dari _Hikaru _(cahaya)_, Hinata _(bunga matahari)dan_ Kohaku_ (batu amber), mana yang kau suka? " Kris meraih tubuh putera sulungnya dan mendudukkannya di atas pahanya.

" Ummm… _Kohaku_, aku pilih _Kohaku_. " YongGuk mengangguk mantap.

" Kenapa pilih nama itu? " ZiTao tersenyum, seakan sudah menduga jawaban putera kecilnya itu.

" Soalnya _Nihon-mei_ (nama Jepang) ku 'kan, _Koryuu_ (red garnet). Jadi ku pikir lebih cocok kalau namanya _Kohaku_. " anak itu mengerutkan alis tebalnya yang mirip dengan ayahnya, YongGuk tampak berpikir keras. " Soalnya kalau aku beri nama _Hinata_ nanti artinya sama dengan _Nihon-mei_-nya DongHo, _Himawari_ (bunga matahari). "

" Nah, _otou-san_. _Onii-chan_ sudah memilih nama _Kohaku_. Jadi apa nama korea buat Kohaku-chan? " ZiTao menatap suaminya yang tengah asyik mengacak-acak rambut si anak sulung.

" Bagaimana kalau SangHyuk? Wu SangHyuk. Hyuk yang berarti permata. " Kris memberi usul.

" Perfect… " senyum ZiTao makin lebar, sang panda merendahkan kepalanya untuk mencium kening putera keduanya yang baru saja diberi nama. _Kohaku_-nya yang manis, kupu-kupu hitam kecilnya yang lama terpisah, SangHyuk.

" SangHyuk-chan, _ore no otouto-chan wa, ore-tachi no chiisana kazoko e youkoso~_ (SangHyuk-chan, adikku sayang, selamat datang di keluarga kecil kami~) "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…_**Happily Ever After…**_

…_**.Beatiful ending for a sweet love story….**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…_**Owaru**_…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

kolom cuap2 ::

.

fiuhhh~ akhir.x project yang ini kelar bray! BANZAAAAAI!

setelah empat bulan ngerjain ini dengan kecepatan yang setara sama siput kalo lagi balapan, akhir.x...

uhummm... yah, gitu deh.

Minna-san, arigatou gozaimashita ne?

udah mau baca fics -kelebihan- fantasy karya gue.

buat yang selanjut.x, gue ga tahu bisa upload fics baru kapan. soal.x ane lagi banyak tugas kampus.

lagian, project fics SuLay yang judul.x Unicorn Priestess, the Guardian Sweet Heart juga belum kelar. *mewek*

tapi, sambil ngerjain fics yang itu, ane mo kasih voting nih buat project ane selanjut.x...

couple apa yang pengen dibuatin fics.x.

.

.

a. BangHim [story tittle :: Boku-tachi no Chiisana Sekai de wa Takara -cerita lepas- or Early Spring Fantasy Tales -masih ada hubungan sama Red ButterFly-]

b. ChangKyuNew [story tittle :: Mizu no Kagami ni Tsuki no Kage -masih ada hubungan sama Red ButterFly juga-, ChangMin dengan dua 'harem'.x terTJINTAHHH *hoekk*]

c. KaiHun [story tittle :: Crystal Heart of the Frozen Fairy -cerita lepas-]

d. KrisTao [story tittle :: Nikagetsu, Futatsu no Sekai (Two Moons, Two Worlds) -cerita lepas-]

.

.

.

kirim permintaan via pm seperti biasa~

.

.

Jaa mata ashita ne, Minna-san~

~XOXO~


End file.
